Undercover Spies
by Knighthero44
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase and some of their teammates. Must work together to find out who is behind the destruction of everything. But will it work out? Who will fall in love? Will someone die? Is Luke behind everything?
1. FEAR

**Author's Note: **

Hi guys, well this is my first story and to sum up it's a crossover with the Percy Jackson series (no demigods) and the show Totally Spies. It's a story about how these agents must work together to figure out who's behind the destruction and such. The characters with also find love for one another on their own time. Just to let you know, I do not own anything.

**Percy P.O.V**

My name is Percy Jackson and I'm an undercover spy, but I'm not alone. Background story: I was recruited by an undercover agency called F.E.A.R (First Encounter Assault Recon). My partners in crime are Jason, Nico, and Kris. We live a double life. College students in the day. Spies by night, well most of the time. Before I forget to tell you guys, we live together in a penthouse at Mali-U.

(_BEEP)_ I look down at my watch. To tell you the truth, this isn't just any ordinary watch. It's a communicator that F.E.A.R gave us to keep in touch with the agency. It projects holograms and we are able to send evidence straight to the agency by placing it in our watch. Don't ask me how it works because I don't know and I guess it's better that way.

_Percy are you there!? _I snapped out of my trance looked down at my high tech watch.

"O sorry Hades, got sidetracked" I said back to the hologram image on my watch.

_"Better listen because I'm going to say it once. We've recently received Intel that a shipment of illegal AK-47 is arriving at Corona Del Mar Beach. I want the squad destroy this operation and figure out who is sending illegal shipment of weaponry. Good luck" _Hades said before our communication went blank.

I pressed one of the buttons on the side of my watch and my spy outfit appeared. I'm decked out on an ultra thin black suit. My gadgets and weapons are located in my belt compartment. Also my eyes are covered by an inferred red and night vision mask.

I tapped the call button on my watch to facetime with Nico, Jason, and Kris to check if they got the memo.

"Guys got the memo?" I said to the holograms.

"Roger that" They said in unison.

_Corona Del Mar 9:15 pm_

We've jumped out of our black stealth jet that hades provided us and parachuted down to the cold-dark sandy beach. I landed on the roof of a vacant beach house. While, Nico is by the reefs and Kris and Jason are hiding behind a brick wall waiting for my signal. _Turning on the night vision _I thought to myself.

Off at the distance I can see two figures waiting by the docks. My eyewear is able to detect what type of weapons the villains are wielding. It was able to detect a semi automatic pistol and a rifle is on site.

"Percy, the shipment is coming in about five minutes" Nico said to me through the earpiece.

"There is no way that there is only two guards protecting the shipment" Kris said.

"That's a possibility" I said. "Okay then, Jason, Kris I want you to scope out for the rest of the guards. It could possibly be a ambush. Nico and will take care of the two guards and the incoming shipment."

"Alright, over and out" Jason said.

Finally, the rusty steel boat stopped by the docks and as if Nico and I could read minds, we sprang into action.

**Nico's P.O.V **

_Target on sight._ I thought to myself. I turned on my inferred red vision on my mask and can see that there are four people on board to make the delivery. I smiled to myself. _This would be a piece of cake._ I quietly pulled out my stun gun from my first left pocket from my utility belt. I was ready to strike when I see four figures appear out of nowhere and started to taking down the criminals. My criminals.

"What the fuck! What's going on here!" I yelled

"Forget who it is! Come on, we have a mission to fulfill!" Percy said.

And I dashed to the site and shot the oncoming person with a rifle ready to shoot me. He screamed with anger, as he couldn't move his right arm. I ran as quickly as I can and did some jujitsu move on him and ultimately knocked him out cold. I then did a backhand spring to dodge the oncoming bullets. In a split second, a saw a reflection of a woman figure by the water and she knocked down the low life scum. I only got a glimpse of her and all I can say is that she has a nice body and shoulder length black hair.

I turned around to find Percy and I saw a fast figure creeping on Percy.

"Percy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He turned and saw the man and it looked like he shocked him. Percy never flinches from a fight. It seemed like it was someone that he knew.

**Percy's P.O.V **

_It can't be. _I backed away slowly but still gripping onto my batons.

"What the Hell!" I said.

"Don't you miss me Percy?" he said with a smirk.

And just like that he quickly kick my feet to make me lose balance and knocked me out by forcefully whacking my head with his rifle.

**Kris's P.O.V **

We've been circling the perimeter and found nothing. _Man, I'm probably missing out on the action, but duty calls. I guess_. Snapping out of my thoughts I hear Jason talking to me.

"Over here" he waved his hand at me to go over there. I look at the surrounding and I was shocked to see what I saw. Maybe about twenty knocked-out guards all tied up together.

We've turned to look at each other and knew what we were going to say and dashed out of the area to the battlefield where I hear gun shoots and yelling.

"Come on!" Jason turned and yelled at me. From what I saw, I think I saw a smirk on his face. He always was the fastest one, but I have all the tactics. We finally made it to the battlefield where the sand dusts are spreading everywhere. Then I saw two figures by the factory building almost as if there is a stand still. Then one of the figures knocked out the other one. It took me about five seconds for my mind to figure out who it was. Then with shock.

"Percy! Jason that's Percy!" and we dashed to go help him.

Jason quickly ran to the blond figure as he boarded the helicopter, but it was too late. He had already escaped. _Dam_ I thought.

**Percy's P.O.V **

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed my head. _AHHH_ The headache is going to kill me. _How could I let this happened? _I thought to myself. _I can't believe it. _Jason and Kris helped me get up on my feet.

"That was some beating there bud" as Jason slapped my back.

"It shouldn't have happened" I said. I looked around at my surrounding and could tell that it was mission accomplished, but I let the ringleader escape from the palm of my hands. I saw five figures standing by the cargo and my squad and I walked up to them.

"What the hell was that!?" I yelled at the girls. The one with the gray tight jumpsuit turned around with ease and I was stunned at how beautiful her blond her flowed and her intimidating grey eyes are.

"You should be thanking us considering you almost got your butt kick" she spat out.

"This mission was a total disaster," Nico said backing me up.

"You call this a totally disaster" as the girl with the green jumpsuit moved out of the way to show their accomplished work.

"Are you kidding me!" as Kris got up on her face. But I can easily see that the girl with the green jumpsuit was in no condition ready to back down. Almost as if testing him.

"Enough chit chatting Sam, we got to go" as she placed her hand on the girl with the green jumpsuit. _So her name is Sam. _"By the way my name is Clover" as the girl with the red jumpsuit said to Jason.

I chuckled a little bit at the sight of this and just like that they took off with their jetpacks. _I guess we are not the only ones with gadgets, but who are they. _

**Jason's P.O.V **

I stretched out my arms and yawned.

"Come on, guys. We need to get back. Remember(as I waved my arm in front of their faces) I have a Biology midterm tomorrow" I said with a smirk.

Luckily, Corona Del Mar isn't that far from the University. We've made it back to our penthouse. We've taken off our suits within three seconds thanks to our high tech watches. We all headed back to our rooms and I dropped dead sleeping on my full size bed. _Awww nothing like a good night sleep. _


	2. WOOHP

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"I can't believe that guy had the audacity to say that," I said in frustration.

"Come on that was actually a really cool battle," Alex said and we headed back to our penthouse at Mali-U.

_Well who am I? Well first off my name Annabeth Chase and I'm a WOOHP spy. I go to school at Mali-U with my closest friends Sam, Alex, Clover, and Thalia. We live in our very own penthouse thanks to Jerry, but Thalia in this case is a solo spy. Just to let you know she does work better as a solo. Just to give you background: Jerry recruited us two years ago when the big sushi fiasco. First off, we don't wear mask to cover our face because no one would even recognize us or at least our enemies. Second, we wear different color suits not like the guys we ran into tonight. Alex wears yellow. Clover wears red. Thalia's blue. Sam's is green and I'm grey, which is my favorite color. If you know me, I hate not knowing things. _

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Who were they anyways? Something tells me that we are not the only one working on this case," I said.

"No shit Sherlock" Thalia said back.

"Hey, you aren't even assign this mission but you tagged along anyways" Annabeth said.

"Getting back to the point, that boy was kind of cute and just my type. Blond. Good looking. And just perfect" Clover sighed.

We all turned to her will a blank face and laughed our ass off. We couldn't stop laughing for six minutes.

"No offense Clover. But we don't even know them and they think they their all that" I said in response

"Don't forget stupid," Annabeth added.

"Yeah!" Thalia and Alex said in unison.

I opened my compact communicator and contacted Jerry. Out appear in holographic form Jerry sleeping in his bed.

"Jerry! Wake up!" we all yelled. Out of shock, he woke up and fell off his bed

_"O my! Hello girls. What can I be of service" _

"We wanted to ask who are the four spies we told you about on the way back to our house" Thalia said.

_"It's going to be a tricky find, but I think the agency can pull a few strings. Do you girl remember anything like a logo or the gadgets they might of have been using?" _

"Um. I remember that they have mask that cover only their eyes and that they have a utility belt that carries most of their weapons" Alex said.

"They also had a engraved animal symbol on their suits but it was too dark to see the actual animal" Annabeth added on.

_"That's oddly peculiar. I'll let you girls know as soon as we can. Tha tha ladies" CLICK _

After we were done talking to Jerry, we retreated back to our own rooms to start class the next day. I laid down on my soft comfortable full size bed and my thoughts roam about the encounter. _There's something about that guy I was argueing to that intrigue me. I also want to know who he is. I mean he wasn't bad looking and kind of funny. Plus I think we cleared that he wasn't a bad guy. _

_Friday 10 am _

I headed to my architect class with Annabeth because we are in the same studying fields. Then out of the corner of my eye I spot a cute guy seating four seats away from me.

"Pst. Annabeth, scale from one to ten. Ten being really cute" I whispered as I pointed the direction.

She rolled her eyes. And thought about it.

"I would say 7.5" she chuckled.

After an interesting two hour lecture of the most popular buildings created, I wanted to go grab a smoothie at Jamba Juice before the line gets to long Annabeth decided to have a race and after two minutes of running I bumped into someone and fell.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking and.." I said quickly.

"It's fine really" He reached out his hand.

I took his hand gracefully and stood up. Then I dusted myself off.

"Hi, um.. my name is Sam and I'm truly sorry about that" I blushed. I looked at him more carefully he has a charming smile. Then I realized that he is the guy from my last class. I blushed even harder.

"Kris. Really it's no big deal. Trust me (as he placed his right hand on his heart) Why are you in a rush? It's a really nice day to be for a walk" He studied her face as if he seen her somewhere before.

"O um.. well I wanted to get some smoothies with my friend Annabeth before the line got long and here I am" I said looking down.

"Do you wanna ride? I mean if you want (as he rubs his neck in a shy attempt) I was planning on meeting my friends Percy and them at Jamba Juice" he said.

My eyes lit up, but I didn't want to make it obvious.

"I would love too. Well I mean if it's not a hassle to drive there" I said

Then on the corner of my eye I see Annabeth running back towards me.

"Non sense" he said. "And who might this be?" as he flashes a smile towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase" she said proudly.

He look down his watch and shock to see twenty minutes go by.

"Shoot (he smack his head with his palm) I'm gonna be late. Come one if you still want that drink" He said and headed towards his car.

Annabeth and I walked behind him and she elbowed me in the rib cage and whispered

"Charming and cute. He seems to take an interest in you. He's practically a nerd from what I see"

"Shut up Annie" and she punched me right on the arm

"Oww" I yelped. And we both laughed on the way to Kris's car. He then turn to see what's going on with a questions face he had on.

**Thalia's P.O.V **

I only go to class two days a week and I was taking my normal naps on a Friday afternoon. When I heard my compact communicator beeping.

"O for God's sake!" as she grumpily picked up the phone.

_"Thalia, great to see that you are awake" _

"What is it Jer" She said sleepily.

_"The information you have gathered us doesn't quite fit the picture. But not only that, but this is probably another spy agency that doesn't want to be found. Per say under the radar organization. Also while I'm at it I need to give you an undercover mission that will last about two weeks. You will need to gather information and data back to the headquarters. It's related to the last mission that you weren't assign. You'll need your gadgets which is located inside your jetpack backpack. O last but not least. The agency is requiring you go with another agent, but we don't know who until you are on the job. Don't worry I'll inform the girls about your quick disappearance So Jerry out" _

I'd grin at the fact that I will be going on a major mission and I'm kind of piss that I don't even know. I quickly got out of my bed and started to pack for the trip. Something tells me this is more dangerous then it sounds.

**Alex P.O.V **

"Clover come on give me the remote!"

"No way, I am not missing this season of Project Runway" she said.

"Ugh! Fine"

Clover wrapped her left arm around Alex's shoulder "Come on how bout I make it up to you with a smoothie.. my treat" she smiled back.

"Fine" I crossed my arms.

"Great! I'll just have Sam bring us back some smoothies " she then pulled out her Iphone 5s and dialed Sam's number to order three smoothies.

Then out of nowhere, Thalia rushed out her room with a duffle bag and some gadgets. Clover and I looked at each other.

"Hey we ordered you a smoothie. Sam should be here should" Clover said to Thalia.

"Sorry no time. I have a mission to get too! Jerry will fill you in later, but thanks anyways!" then she slammed the door and took her BMW I7 car and took off.

"Ahh, what just happened?" I said

" I have no idea, but Jerry better fill us in soon" Clover said irritated.


	3. Operation Rescue Part 1

**Please Review to continue on this series. Trust me I have interesting plots ahead and I'm done with chapter 5, but i need your review to continue on. **

**Kris's P.O.V**

There's something about Sam that I can't put my finger on. I feel like I seen her before. Ahh.. I shake my head. I probably had seen her at school. As we are about to walk into Jamba Juice, my watch starts to flash. _Dang it Hades._

"Sorry ladies, I've just realized that I have to go pick up a friend of mine at the airport. How bout I reschedule a smoothie day (turning to Sam)?"

"Yeah sure" She said back.

I ran to my car and good thing my car windows are tinted so no one can see the hologram of Hades. Then Percy and Jason comes running in my car. I clicked the accept button of my watch.

_"Well it's about time you picked up! Percy, Jason, and Kris I want you guys to investigate a case for me. It seems like celebrities are disappearing one by one. As of right now, this is not related to last mission you guys were on. Until Nico can gather more information then we can proceed with the mission. As of right now, I have given Nico an undercover mission for two weeks. You are to figure out what happened to celebrities that disappeared. You guys got that!?" _

"Yes sir" we said in unison. _Well I guess time to suit up and I didn't even get my smoothie. _

**Annabeth's P.O.V **

After Sam's crush left, we were going to go inside Jamba Juice when we were stucked up by a WOOHP trash can. _Talk about gross. Cmon Jerry._ Sam and I landed on couch and before we knew it Clover and Alex landed on us with their PJs on.

"Oww. Jerry. What's the big idea!?" said Clover.

_"Sorry Girls, but there has been some reported cases of celebrities who have gone missing. Almost as if they have vanished into thin air. So far our Intel concluded the missing celebrities are Logan Lerman, Laura Vandervoort, and Emily VanCamp. _

"Did you say Logan Lerman!" we said.

"_Yes well we have no idea why these celebrities are being kidnapped and we want you to investigate it. Here are your gadgets. A rocket powered jetpack. M-ray contact lens, laser lipstick, and a stun gun. Tah tah girls" _

We where then sucked up and in our penthouse.

"Okay girls, lets suit up" and with that we took out our compact communicators and our suits were on in three seconds.

"So we're looking for clues at Logan's house?" Clover said ask if pleading.

"That's our first stop" I told her.

**Nico's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of beating Kris's high score on Modern Warfare when my watch began to flash. I pressed the accept button and the hologram of Hades appeared.

"Hey dad, got something to tell me" I said with a smirk.

_ "As of right now, you will address me by Hades even if you are my son. Got that!" _

"Fine, then what do you want"

_" Good, I have a case that I want you to investigate on. It's related to the last mission you were on."_

"What about the others?"

_"Don't worry about the others, they have their own mission to attend to. I want you to go undercover and gather information for F.E.A.R so we can proceed with the mission. However, you will not be going alone on this mission. Seeing that it is a dangerous mission. You will be paired up with a WOOHP agent that you have encountered before. (I nodded slowly) Great proceed with the mission" _

Great. Just great. Now I have to work with one of the WOOHP agents who I remind you ruin the whole mission for us. I sigh seeing that I cant argue with my father and that I actually like my job.

**Percy's P.O.V **

Friday 5 pm

The F.E.A.R jet got us to our destination to Emily VanCamp's house, which is located in New York. We quietly landed on top of the roof and it looks like the only way in is through the chimney. I slowly made my way down then Kris and Jason followed.

"Look at this place, It's spotless" as Jason spread his arm apart to make a statement.

" Too spotless" I said.

We then walked through Vancamp's house, just as I past by the first door I get hit on the face by a metal rod. AHHH as I rubbed my cheek and got up from the floor. Then three figures appeared from the dark hallway. As I look closer, I can see that they were man made robots. But why would VanCamp have robots… unless it's not hers.

"Guys! Brace yourself" as I see the robots with shredded clothes wrapped around it almost as if there are ninjas pull out their laser guns.

"Crap!" as I ran to the couch to dodge the lasers.

I quickly pulled out my electric batons and combined the two to form an electric stick that will help me. I then did a front-hand spring and wacked one of the robots' head. It went down, but it quickly got back up on it's feet.

"Hey you wannabe ninja, come and get me" and in that moment the robot and grabbed my right arm and threw me to the wall. AHHHH. Bad choice of words, Percy. It then charged at me and luckily I did a split and used my stick to swipe the machine's feet off the floor then I threw my weapon in a spin as I did a front flip kick and jammed my stick on the machine's chest. It did exploded into tiny pieces but I was too slow to react and landed hard on the dining room table.

**Kris's P.O.V **

I quickly grabbed three of my throwing stars from my right side second pocket of my utility belt. I quickly dodged to my left and midway jumped in the air and threw my stars at one of the robots. Sadly, it barely made a scratch on it. I quickly devise a plan.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to get its attention so I can lead it to the kitchen.

I quickly ran towards the kitchen a swipe a few knives from the counter and I was glad the knives were out in the open. The robot then came charging at me and I ran towards it. I then slide under the robot, between it's legs and I used one of the knives and jabbed its legs connecting to the wooden floor so it couldn't move. It then threw a fist at me, but I swiftly dodged it and jabbed another knife on its side near the engine running it. It now looks like it would give up so I took the last knife and stabbed it on the chest of the robot and it collapsed on the floor.

**Jason's P.O.V**

Finally some action, I pulled out my semi automatic pistol located in my gun compartment. Just to say. Number one rule in F.E.A.R we don't kill. But seeing that this isn't human, I can destroy this machine of a robot. I dash towards the robot and spin to the right and pointed the gun towards its head.

"Adios amigo"

_BANG BANG_

As I turned to see how the guys were doing, it seems like the job here was done. I grabbed one of the broken technologies on the floor and placed it on my watch. Then it sucked the device to the F.E.A.R headquarter.

"Looks like job here is done" Percy said before we knew it someone threw two knockout gases towards our way. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor barely able to keep my eyes open. I remember seeing a figure with a mask on before I completely knocked out.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_Friday 7pm_

Jerry has gotten us a ride to Beverly Hills in a really nice convertible. I parked on the streets behind Logan's house and by the looks of it. It looks really nice. We've climbed up the gate of Logan's property and went in the front door seeing that it was left ajar. Something is odd about it. I then realize that in the corner in my eyes someone was watching us. I quickly grabbed the nearest object and threw it straight to the image. It caught it mid air and crushed it. It stepped out into the light and I realize it's a robot. "Ahhhhh" I heard from Alex as she was being thrown off her feet.

I quickly took a step back and did a jump kick to the robot attacking me. It didn't do any effect. _Dam._ I pulled out my stun gun hoping it will stun the robot. It smack my hand leaving the stun gun to fly in the air. I knee it in the abs and grabbed my stun gun and shot it.

**Alex's P.O.V **

I was swept off my feet by the enemy and not loving the hard landing. I quickly regain my balance and rolled over to my left and barely missed his crushing foot. "HEY" I yelled. And kicked it's head off of its body. "Man soccer practice helps". I then ran to help Sam as I see her struggling with the enemy. "Sa, the laser lipstick!" and I threw her the lipstick, but it landed right next to her. _Talk about bad throw_. I ran to help her, but was knocked out by one throw of the arm.

Sammy then was able to grabbed the lipstick and shot it at the head of the machine and it slowly died down.

**Clover's P.O.V **

"Hey you broke my nail! O you are going to get it!" I said in rage. I swiftly kicked off the wall and charged at the robot and ripped its circuits. It then got up and went haywire. It grabbed my neck. Choking me. AWWKKK.

Annabeth then threw something at its head. It turned its head. Enough time for me to punch its head off the map. With that I lifted my right arm and threw the hardest punch and it went down. I went down grasping for air and Annabeth ran to help me.

"You okay there Clover?" She said as helping me get up.

"I will be once I get my hands on whoever is behind on this!"

Then something broke the window and we see a can rolling down on us.

"It's knock out gas!" Alex said. But it was too late. We all went down and I saw two figures with a gas mask before I knocked out.


	4. Operation Rescue Part 2

**Sam's P.O.V **

_Saturday 1 am _

"Ahhh my head" I probably hit my head with something hard. In the distance I could hear Annabeth yelling, but what happened?

"It's you again!?" Annabeth yelled. But I'm not in the same holding cell as her. I think she's placed in with someone else. Because in my cell I see Alex and a guy. Wait a minute. "It you!" I said in a flare.

"Good morning sunshine" He said. "Seems like we are working on the same mission again" as he handed his hand towards me.

"Back off!" Alex said and helped me up.

"Woohhh, Calm down. I was just giving a helping hand" He said.

"We don't even know who you are" Alex said "For all we know you can be the bad guys" I added

"HELLO. (as he spread out his arms). I'm stuck here with you guys" He said.

I have to admit he is pretty cute. He has a eye mask on so I cant tell the color of his eyes, but he has cute short brown hair that I took a fonding too.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Calm down. My boys are also trapped here too. I mean look around" I said to Annabeth. There are three holding cells and I'm stuck with the girl call Annabeth. While Jason is stuck with Clover in the other cell. I have to admit tho, she is kind of pretty.

"According to my calculations, we're not on land. It seems like we are underwater. But who could of… Blaine…" She said to herself.

"No kidding Wise girl" I said back. Snapping back into reality, she said back "Wise girl? Is that suppose to be a comeback seaweed brain" she smiled and point to a small seaweed on my non-gel short black hair. I flick off the seaweed and said "um. This isn't mine."

Then someone walked into the room with a decked out white suit and a captain cruise hat.

_"Hello spies. Like my holding place I made for you guys. O and it is lovely to see you girls again. Well I can't have you spies snooping around on m plan." _

"Uhh Why are you doing this! I thought we put you in WOOHP Jail" Annabeth said banging on the glass wall.

_"I was release from jail. Thank you very much. After I was released, I tired to acting and I was drop from every agency because I was "bad". So I took it upon myself to nab every popular celebrity on this wonderful underwater hotel. Soon, I will be getting calls to fulfill casting places. AHAHAHAH! And if not well, then I would just have to shot down actors one by one. See you later spies. You can rot in that jail ceil made for you spies." _Thus, he left the room.

"Our weapons are on the table over there. If there was a way to break through the glass" Annabeth said while tapping her foot.

"No kidding, but lucky for you Wise girl a good spy has a secret compartment to hide a spare weapon" I said and bend down to grab my laser cutters. Then I begin to cut through the glass.

"Hey, We should get Jerry to add that to our suits" Alex said in the other glass.

Just like that I was done cutting through my glass, and so did the other guys.

"Alright guys, time to kick some butt"

**Annabeth's P.O.V **

I ran over to the table and grabbed my gadgets and tossed the girls theirs.

"Okay, I guess it seems like we'll be working as a team. So Sam and Clover you take as I pointed at a guy who wore the same thing s the Seaweed Brain. "Call me KF"

"How about your real name" I said in distaste.

"Nu huh, we don't have time for introduction and I'm guessing I'll be with you" said Seaweed Brain.

"UMH**. **Let's go" as I waved my hand and we took our designated route. Seaweed Brain and I took the vents to use for our own advantage. It became dark, but I placed my M-R contact lens to help me see where I should be going. I saw a dozen heat signature signals and quietly jumped off the vents. I looked around and "HUH" I got up and saw the missing actors and more lounging around. Then I see three guards running towards us. I quickly rolled over Seaweed Brain's back and side kick the guard. "Ouch!"

"Those are human" he said. And pulled out his electric batons. "Do you think it's a good idea to have them electrified" "O right sorry" and he turned out the electricity. "I guess, I have to do it the old fashion way" and he summersaulted off of the chair and did a 180 degree kick knocking down one. Two more to go.

"Everyone get away!" I yelled and everyone started to panick and run like crazy. Seaweed Brain helped lift me up to a flip kick and knocked out robot number two. "May I do the honors" "Most certainly" I said. And I caused a distraction for the robot and the next time I knew It was already knocked out. _Man he's quick, but not as smart as me I guess. _

Blaine came out of the room holding what appears to be a wrench. "Well if I can't have what I want then everyone will have to drown" and he swinged the wrench and hit the glass wall, which slowly cracked. Then he took off to one of the escape pods.

"Everyone get to the escape pod!" I yelled helping the celebrities board on to the escape pod.

**Alex's P.O.V **

I took the cute blond spy to the backdoor where I assume would be a surprise attack. "Um, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself, but my name is Alex" as we continued to walk down the long hallway.

"My name is Jason…..pshhh" and he dragged me to the corner "There are two guards ahead"

"You go left and I go right" I said and took off running. It swing its arm, but luckily I did a split and rolled on my back and did a high kick on its chest. Sending it flying backwards. "YEAH, that's what I'm talking about." I turned to see Jason elbowed the guard's face and I heard a crunch "Ouch that's gotta hurt". Then he turned to me and grabbed something from his pocket and threw a star passed my face. I turned around and saw a long cut on the guard's shoulder that I kicked. Then he fainted. "Um. Thanks" I said while putting my right arm behind my head. "No Problem" he said.

Then the red lights turned on. "Emergency Evacuation!" he said and took my hand and ran. "We need to get out of here!" Then we ran towards the escape pod and I admit I like how his hand fixes perfectly with mine and he is a pretty nice and athletic guy. "Wait what about the others!" I said while running with him. "They'll be fine. Have fate in them" and then we got on the escape pod.

**Kris's P.O.V **

Sam, Clover, and I took the main route since it was the three of us. We slowly walked down the echoed hallway and scanned the room.

"So what is your real name KF" Clover asked me. I smiled at that.

"Curious are you?" "Well duh" she said. "Not until you tell me a secret of yours. Fair trade right?"

"Shh! Do you want us to get caught" she said. I sense coming approaching us. Then I caught an arm that was about to hit Sam on the head and flipped him over, but he landed on his feet. He pulled out two small knives and charged towards Sam. Without me thinking I pushed Sam out of the way and one of the knives had cut my side "AHHH!" I said. There was a sharp pain, but nothing I have dealt with before. Then the girls screamed, I guess they saw the blood running out of my body, but that didn't stop me. I then left punch him on the chin to make him back away for a little bit. "You're not touching her" I spate out. I honestly have no idea what have overcome me, but it seemed like my heart would stop if anything ever happened to Sam. I haven't even known her for that long and I feel this way.

Clover and Sam were shocked to move. I guess it's their first time seeing this much blood spill out. Well it's up to me. I couldn't move as fast with my injured side but I was able to twist to the right and smack the guard on the neck and it knocked him out. Then I collapsed on the floor. _Dam too much blood lost. _Sam then ran up to me and helped me hold the blood from spilling even more. Clover then looked around to see if there are any more surprised attacks.

The red lights started to flash. "We have to go" Sam said. I quickly got up from the floor "ARGG" the pain got to me but I kept going. I didn't want the girls to be worried. We ran to the nearest escape pods and took off. I then kind of dosed off.

**Percy's P.O.V **

I got the remaining celebrities on board and I turn around to find Annabeth. The water was running up towards our neck now and I can't find the nearest escape pod. _Darn_. "Annabeth!' I yelled. No response. _Where could she be?_ I then put my head in the water and see Annabeth stuck between two-piece of wood. I swam towards her and quickly helped her. We've both gasp for air.

"Fuck, what are we going to do now?!" she said as she realized there is no near escape pod. I dig through my pockets and found my underwater mask and placed it on Annabeth. I knew she needed it more than me and don't you worry because I was trained to be in the water. "Don't worry" I saw her jetpack. "Annabeth, use your jetpack to get us out of here" I said and took one last deep breath and took off. I hope we've make it cause I don't think I could hold it that long.

Then I saw the surface. I finally breathe for air. I looked around and it looks like it's three A.M here. _Dam Where has the time gone by._ Annabeth then dragged me to land and we both laid there. Looks like the F.E.A.R agents are here to clean up the mess and I think WOOHP too.

"You're such a seaweed brain." Annabeth nudged me "but thanks for you know" and I think I saw a blush rising up.

"(coughing) It's no problem Wise Girl." And we got up to talk to our teammates. Jason walked up to me and gave me a high five and a pat on the back for a job well done. There I see Kris getting medical help. Jason ands I ran up to him.

"You okay there bud?"

"Yeah, but that mother fucking cut from a small knife. Like really! Cmon and he covered his eyes as if exhausted" Kris sighed.

"Man we need a good night sleep today" Jason said in relieve.

I looked above Kris and saw Hades descending down the hill. He approached us. "Good job there boys. Seeing the circumstances of how WOOHP has recent tie in with our missions, I want you guys to team up with the WOOHP spies."

"You got to be kidding me" we all said.

Hades gave us the death stare, which we were kind of use to. "Does it look like I'm kidding? You're job for the next few days is to bond with the spies or not depending on you, but it will benefit the F.E.A.R agency for future purpose." Then he turned and left in his helicopter. _JUST GREAT I said to myself. _

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was kind of worried for KF, I mean he did save me from a brutal stab. Right now I left him to talk to Jerry as I saw him approaching. Annabeth, Clover, Alex, and I rounded up together knowing that Jerry would talk to us.

"Good job girls, you were able to take down Blaine and save the missing celebrities from his death grip. I've been talking to the F.E.A.R agency and we decided to team up for now seeing that most mission you spies will cross pass until we solve the illegal shipment case then you girls don't need to work with them anymore. I want you girls to bond with the boys. Get to know them.."

"But jerr—" we said in unison but was cut off "Sorry girls, but I see it as a good thing for the agency." Then he took off.

"Well then girls, I'm really tired how bout we head back for a well deserve sleep back home" Annabeth said. Clover and Alex followed her. "I'll catch you guys later. I still need to thank KF for saving me you know" I said. "Alright come back soon Sammie" Annabeth said while giving me a hug.

I walked towards Kris. Seems like his teammates left for home too. Well I have a motorcycle to go home and it's only twelve minutes away from here. "Hey, thank you for saving my life"

"It's no sweat, honest"

"No, I mean look at that cut. You must be in a lot of pain"

"I can handle it. It's not the first time" he said smiling.

"By the way, I never got your name"

"Well if you must know (he slowly took off his mask covering his eyes) my name is Kris"

I was shocked. Kris the one I bumped into. Kris the one that gave me a ride to Jamaba Juice. I blushed a little and next thing I know I gave him a peck on the cheek. "What was that for?" smiling he said. "Thanks for saving me duh" and we both laughed.

"Come on Sam, we got to go. I mean I do have to wait up early today if I want to get some studying done. Even if there is now school on Monday."

I smiled back at him. So he's a bookworm, strong, and smart. Just thinking about it makes my heart flutter.


	5. Bonding Time

**Kris's P.O.V **

_Saturday 8am_

I sleepily woke up to a ring at the doorbell several times. I guessed the guys are knocked out cold after that mission. Those fuckers ahah. I quickly got up and put on a muscle shirt and a skinny Hollister sweatpants. I then ran to the door so the ringing can stop and it would wake up the guys. _Yeah, Like that will happen._ I opened the door. And I quickly saw beautiful red hair girl in front of my door.

"Hi!" she said

I rubbed my eyes to get a better look at the girl. "O hey Sam! What can I do for you?"

She blushed a little and I found that every cute. "Can't I hang and take care of you after" She then place a hand on my side and I flinched "O I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Come on in" I said and moved out of the way. She walked passed me and sat on the black leather couch. "Did you eat breakfast yet?" "No I'd just woke up"

"Sorry, I can make us breakfast" 

"No, I'll make it. You're the guest here right"

I walked to the kitchen pulled out four eggs a couple of bacon, tomatoes, potatoes, and spinach. I think I plan to make two omelets for two. I cracked a couple of eggs diced a couple of bacon, tomatoes, potatoes, and spinach. Mixed it together. And cooked it. It then took a couple of minutes to get breakfast done. I set up two plates and placed two orange juices next to it. I went to the living room to get Sam but she isn't there. _Where could she be?_ I walked around and stopped in front of my room. _Found her. _I placed my arm around her and she quickly elbowed me right on the cut. "ahhh" I went down on the floor holding my side. "Im so sorry! That was an accident. I didn't mean it" She helped me up and place me on my bed. "Get me my pain killers its on the counter" She scrambled around to grab the medicine. She then handed it to me. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me "gottcha" I said smiling and we are face to face. Then she lean on me and kissed me. My eyes wide with shock and I started to kiss her back. Everything seemed right and I started to deepen the kiss as I turned her on her back.

I then pulled away and smile "wow..um.. breakfast is ready" and we both got up and went to the dining table.

"Tell me you like the kiss" She blushed

"What's it to you" she said back and I chuckled.

"Are you sure your side is okay?" worriedly said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It not as bad as the mission before where I had to take down a crazy doctor" As I stuffed my face.

"What happened?"

"My squad and I landed in Russia to investigate on a case of illegal experiments. We were kind of stuck so we had to run out of the cover. The next thing we realize is that we are being shot at. I was shot on the arm and believe me that hurts more than this"

"Wow (she giggled) the girls and I faced similar situation, but I don't think I ever been hurt in tremendous pain." We were done with the food and she was about to grab the plate.

"No no no. It's fine. I'll get that." I grabbed the two plates and glasses and placed it in the dishwasher to wash.

She yawned "Tired?" "Yeah, I didn't get a good night sleep" "You can sleep in my room" "What about you?" "Nah, I'm going to do my homework. It's really easy." "Alright then, but wake me up at ten" "Alright."

We went to my room and she lay down on my bed and completely knocked out. I smiled and kissed her on her forehead. I then sat on my comfortable computer chair and started to type my next week report on women studies.

**Sam's P.O.V **

I slowly opened my eyes and smelled his pillow. _Umm _it smells like vanilla. I looked around the room and saw Kris slumped on his chair. I smiled a little bit. _That fool. But he's cute when he sleeps talk. _I placed the blanket around and kissed him on the cheek. Then I headed out the door and back to my penthouse.

I unlocked the front door only to see Annabeth, Clover, and Alex siting on the couch waiting for me. "SO.. Where have you been?" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow. "Um Kris's place" "OMG she's blushing. Spill." Said Clover.

"Um, well you know how he saved me from an attack and ifeltbadaboutitsoiwenttogovisithim-" I said quickly.

"Wait you mean KF? The one who got hurt. And his nme is….Oooooo" Alex said.

"Um (rubbing the back of my neck) yeah I went over his house to make him breakfast, but instead he made me breakfast. Then I went to his room and he has so many books. He's really smart and then um I guess we kissed" I said looking at the floor.

"OMG" the girls screamed

"Looks like someone is in love" Annabeth said

"Shut up Annie" then she gave me the stink eye "Hey, I was just kidding"

"Awee Sammie is in love" Alex said and they all ran up and gave me a bear hug.

**Percy's P.O.V **

I knocked on Kris's door, which was left ajar. He woke up. I stood by the doorway.

"So you have a girl over" I said

"Um..No"

"Cmon bro. I can smell the perfume in here"

"So, who is she? She must be special for you to sleep on a chair" I chuckled.

"You remember that red head in the mission last night?"

"Her" I raised an eyebrow

"Problem. I mean I like her. She's smart and kind of gets me. You know"

"Yeah man (I chuckled) Alright I'm gonna head on the starbucks. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I shrugged and walked away. I got into my black Tesla and push the start button to run the car. I parked in the parking lot of Beverley Hills and got in line. I then see the blond headed girl I met in the last mission. _Annabeth_ that ran through my mind. I grabbed my coffee and headed down towards the table she was sitting at.

"Hey" I said. She looked up. "Hey" she mumbled.

I sat down on the open chair next to her and took a peek on her work. "Greek Class?" "Yeah how do you know?" raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm in that class" I said.

"Really? Then which god did you get assign to?" she said

"Ahh I got assign to Athena"

"What! I wanted that and I got Poseidon ughhh"

"Hey Poseidon is king of the sea. He's my favorite" I argued back. "I just don't understand Athena…hey how about we have a study day? You help me on Athena and I'll help you on yours."

"….Alright you got yourself a deal."

"Need a ride Wise girl? I can drop you off or we can walk down the beach and get to know each other…."

"Shut up Percy, but I would love to get to know you a little more"

She packed up her work and headed over my car. "You drive a Tesla?" "Yeah, I mean I don't want to burn fossil fuel because that's bad for the environment as is already." I then move to her side and opened the car door. She sat in and I gentle close the door. I got into the driver seat and headed straight towards Malibu beach jamming to Carrie Underwood. Then Annabeth started to crack up. "What!" "Country? Really Percy really?" "Problem Wise girl ahaha"

We got out the car and walked along the beach of Mali.

"So what are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Architecture. You know I like to build things. I think its cool. How about you?"

"I'm doing Marine Biology. You know I like to work with the fishes" I shrugged.

"That's good. Not to be a little noisy or anything. How did you get into the business?"

"Business?" I was confused "Oooo.. um my friends and I got into it like four years ago so like 10th grade in high school. We were in the gymnastic team and something happened at my school. Some robbers came in our school so there was a lock down. So my friends and I took matters to our own hands I guess. And that's when the agency appointed us. Our first few missions were sloppy, but we got the hang of it. How about you?" as I turned to her.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_Wow that was kind of an amazing story. _"Well my girls and I started back in high school and we kind of save some people's lives. There's not much to go into detail heh" _Why? Am I so tongue tied around him UGHH GODS. _

"You know you aren't as bad as you seem to be" I proudly said.

"Yeah I know"

"Conceded much?" "AHAHAHA" Then I punched his shoulder.

"Hey how about a BBQ at my place. Get every one to know each other. I mean that's what our boss wants right ahaha. We can go grab some groceries"

"That sounds great. I'm starving!" He then typed in his phone and I guess to tell the other guys

I called Clover, Sam, and Alex that we'll be heading over to the guys house for dinner. A good old fashion BBQ sounds fun I mean.

I quickly turned around and almost fell but then Percy caught me "Thanks" I said flustered. Our faces were inches apart and then he leaned in the kiss me. My body started to shut down and I started to kiss him back. He then pulled away making me fill empty. "Umm… sorry" he said red faced. "Umm. Its okay."

"I was wondering if you know…would like to go on a date with me" he said looking at the ground. _Um the confidante Percy was gone and now he looked like a High school boy trying to ask a girl out. I found that kind of cute. _

"Umm I'll have to check my schedule" Just like that he looked down "Just kidding.. Gosh Seaweed Brain take a joke.. And yes I would love too" I said.

Then we headed back to his penthouse to have a BBQ.

**Jason's P.O.V **

_Yes! BBQ, means free food! And I guess a bonding time. This should be fun….._ I quickly dried myself and put on some black skinny jeans and a purple v neck tee. I headed out to the patio and cleaned the grill outside.

" Hey Kris, can you get some of the food ready?!"

"Yeah got it!" he yelled back. Then the door bell rang and I ran to open the door. Then I see a familiar friend.

"Frank!" as I yelled wrapping my arm around him. "Guess who's back!" "How was the mission in Antarctica!"

"Really cold!" he said laughing. "It was something. I could tell you that. How about you guys. What have you guys been up to?"

I then filled him in on everything and told him about the other spies. And how we have to bond with the girls and such.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I mean get to know a little more spies and it doesn't hurt to try" he said and headed towards his room.

"Hey! BBQ is almost about to start and the guest are almost here too, so better finish your showering cause you stink!" I said.

In the kitchen, Kris was chopping and washing the vegetables. Putting the food together. I was heating up the grill and placing the raw chicken wings in the grill. _I mean I LOVE chicken wings in a BBQ. _After that I went to clean the pool before our guest arrive. Then I set up a net so like water volleyball.

I then heard the door rang and in came Clover, Sam, and Alex. I guess the other girl is still with Percy.

"Welcome ladies" I said and gave them a tour of the penthouse. "You girls can relax on the couch, go in the pool, the food isn't ready, um play some games… honestly I don't know what you girls are going to do but whatever." I headed to the grill to flip the chicken wings to the other side.

Clover came up to me "So.. Jason what are you interested in?" As I was flipping the wings over and said "Um…enjoying life?" "Can you actually do me a favor? Can you grab the beers and wine coolers and place it in that bin full of ice over there?" "Yeah, sure, anything for you" she said. "Huh?" and she took off.

**Alex's P.O.V **

"Hey this is a really nice place" I told Sam. "So are you and Kris a thing?" I said quietly.

"I don't know yet. Hopefully, he's smart, cute, and nice"

"Who's smart, cute, and nice?" a guy with black short hair wearing a swimming trunk and perfect abs. "Hi my name is Frank"

I was a little off guard and Sam hid under a pillow. "Hi, my name is Ale… Alex and this is Sam. Are you a spy too?"

"Yeah, I just came back from Antarctica. So, you guys are the famous spies my boys have been telling me."

"Ahhhh.. Famous I don't think, so but spies yeah"

"So what are you into?"

Then Kris came in the room and punched Frank in the arm "Are you kidding me. This kid here is all about sport. You can't get him to stop talking about it nor playing it"

"Hey! I too can stop, but I don't want too" Frank said. Kris then grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her off to the patio.

"So what are you into?"

"Well you know, I'm kind of into soccer. I'm trying out for the Mali-U team this coming week"

"That's pretty cool. Not a lot of girls I know are crazy about sports especially soccer."

"Down to play FIFA on the PS4?"

"You're on!"

He tossed me a remote and we started playing.

**Sam's P.O.V **

Kris grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Patio. Then he handed me a Smiroff ice drink. "You're 21?" "No, I will be someday" We sat down face to face.

"Sam…um.. about what happen.. this morning" _Oh no I thought. My heart started to race. _

"Would you like to go on a date with me? I mean I kind of like you. I think your smart, funny—" He said really fast. Then I kissed him and said "yes" _That was a relief to hear. I thought he was going to say it was a mistake. _

"Anything you like about me?" he said smiling.

"That you're a sore loser" and I ran to the pool and jumped.

He then took off his shirt and his abs is rock hard. He then grabbed me and hugged me tight. We both had a fun time.

**Percy's P.O.V **

I walked in the penthouse to see the little kick back going in full swing. It seems like everyone is enjoying their time. I took the lamb and beef to the grill and wait for it to cook

"Got this Jason?"

"Yup"

"Alright. Call me when its done. I'll be in my room cleaning." I headed towards my room and met Annabeth in there. I've kissed her on the cheek and during the car ride we've decided to be secret about our love life right now.

"So.. this is your room" as she sat on my bed.

"Yeah isn't it nice?" I said spearding my arms out and spinning in a circle.

She started to giggle. "It smells like the ocean here Seaweed Brain"

"Duh, Ocean cologne from bath and body works"

I walked to my bed and held Annabeth's hand and slowly made my move on her. We started to kiss for a couple of minutes. Then she pulled away and smile. "I think I need to be out there don't you think" I shake my head. She got up and pulled me up. "Ahhhh" I growled. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You know you're actually beautiful. You kind of stole my heart when I first saw you". She blushed a little bit. "Cmon. I got to go" she elbowed me and took off. _Man this girl_ and I smiled. I just can't wait for our first date.

**Frank's P.O.V **

It's been two hours since we ate Jason's famous BBQ. All of us are lounging around and I can tell Kris and Sam are getting along well. Clover likes Jason but Jason doesn't know. I laughed. Typical Jason. "Hey are you guys down to play some water volleyball!? Guys versus girls!" I took off my shirt and jumped in. The guys did the same and so did the girls.

I tossed the ball to Alex. "Ladies first"

"As if" she said back. _Man does she know how to talk back ahah. _

She served the ball "Guys alpha formation" Kris and Percy linked their hands together. I swam towards them and they lifted me up. I'd mid air spiked the ball. Sam tired to hit it but she'd missed. "Yes!" I said and the guys and I high five each other.

**Annabeth's P.O.V **

"You girls ready?" and they nodded towards me. Next up Percy served the ball and Alex bumped up the ball. Sam carried me on her should and I smacked the living shit out of it. Hitting Jason's head in the process. "WOOOOO" we all said.

"That was great teamwork girls" Clover said.

"Ready for round two guys" Alex said.

"We're totally going to win this" Sam added.

"In your dreams" Percy added.

"Shut up and serve!" I yelled.

The game lasted for about two hours and the time is seven pm. The sun isn't even down yet. We've won from 28 to 27. We won by one point but still good enough.

"I want a rematch' Frank said.

I laughed "Not a chance" and I walked away.

**Kris's P.O.V **

I was talking to Sam when my watch starts flashing_ Dam it HADES. _"Guys! Get your butt over here!" I pressed the accept button.

_"Hello Boys, There has been an urgent distress call Disneyland Florida. It seems like there has been a kidnapping and the people causing this is holding them for ransom. I need you guys to diffuse this situation. To add on, one of my sources said there are forty armed people inside of Disneyland. The weapons they hold are Ak-47, machine guns, rocket launchers, and some interesting alien tech weaponry. Becare boys, this are high trained villains and they will kill" _

"When have we not have a villain that is willing to kill Hades." I said

_"Not the same, I have to say. Boys, Just be careful. I am not kidding around hear. If anything grab all the weaponry you have remember don't kill. I have a feeling this is related to the recent mission that was postponed because of the illegal weapons. Over and out. And Boys… Good luck" _

"Um that was kind of rude" Clover said.

"Naw, he just cares for us. He just doesn't want to admit it" Jason said.

"Okay guys, suit up" Percy said.

We clicked the button on the side of our watches and our suits were on. The guys walked out the door and Percy tossed the keys to Annabeth "Um can you take care of our place" she nodded "he whisper something in her ear. I flicked a switched by the stove and a table fun of guns and ammo popped up. "Frank pass me the bag" and he tossed it to me and I packed the guns and ammo in it. I then loaded my two pistols and passed them on my side gun pockets.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. "Um when you come back you have to explain that to me" Sam said pointing at the guns. "Ugh.. fine" and I kissed her and she kissed me back. "Good luck" she said.

We ran outside to catch the jet. I climbed up the ladder and we took off.


End file.
